KOJI'S MOVING 2
by Yume-Kunoichi
Summary: Volume 2 of series TEENAGE FRONTIER. Koji and Koichi are movingto Canada! What will their friends do to help them. Not only that but Tommy meets his first real crush and Takuya and Zoe go on their first date!
1. Sewer Goo

(Kai)

A normal day of school, a normal day with my friends…psh, yeah right! Normal…what a word, it was exactly what we're not.

My friends and I have…an interesting relationship and no one would believe how we all met. In the digital world, a digital world full of digimon, living creatures with feelings and pain just they're digital…we were sent there when I, Takuya, Koji and Zoe were 11, JP was 12 and Tommy was 8.

But along the way we met Koji's twin brother Koichi…but that's another story. We were sent by Ophanimon, a powerful digimon who was a prisoner of the evil Cherubimon, who was actually working for 'lord' Lucimon. Now Lucimon is teamed up with Myotismon, who we encountered on our 2nd journey to the digital world.

We are each brave and have good-hearts. That's why we were chosen to fight for the digital world and destroy all evil in it, because of the way were are, and along our journey we became close friends and helped each other with all of our 'friend' problems.

But 3 years later evil digimon have escaped to earth and now we have to fight them, maintain our school and family lives and the hardest part? Keeping it a secret.

We fight with 'sprits', you see, long, long ago there were the 10 ancient warriors and after they battled there spirits were found by us and now we fight with them, we turn _into_ them.

Takuya, stubborn and strongwilled has the spirit of fire; Agunimon.

Koji, cool and quiet has the spirit of light; Lobomon.

Me, Kai, the determined thinker, the spirit of energy; Cherokeemon even if I'm not always totally energetic, I've got spunk and when I'm angry…well, that's where I get my energy…

Zoe, outspoken and caring he spirit of wind; Kazemon.

JP, goofy and unserious, the spirit of thunder and lightning;

Beetlemon.

Tommy's sweet and kind-hearted, the spirit of ice; Kumamon.

And Koji's twin brother Koichi; quiet and insecure the spirit of darkness; Lowemon (he's not evil though).

Yep, that's us…all different but combined a great team with strength and friendship.

My friends and I were currently walking along the sidewalk, just finishing school definitely is something to celebrate.

"The wind is so light and breezy today!" Zoe giggled and thrust her arms in the air.

"Whoa!" Koji stopped and sniffed the air. "Um Zoe, is it just me or did you forget to put on deodorant?"

"Koji! Don't be so rude! My armpits smell fine thank-you-very-much!" Zoe sniffed the air and lowered her armpits. "Ugh! Pee-u! That wasn't _me_….!"

Then I started to smell it, and Koji was right…eww, disgusting!

"Oh, jeez, whoever laid that one has something seriously wrong with digestion system…." JP held his nose.

"Oh…I think I'm gonna hurl!" Tommy held his stomach tightly.

"Just hang in there Tommy." Takuya patted him on the back with his free hand, the other one was squeezing his nose.

"I'm thinking sewer digimon." I bit my lip. "Out of all the digimon to come to earth…." Then I sighed. "That door to the sewer pipe is right there, we should get in then digi-volve and find our way towards the sewer…thing…."

The sewage door I was talking about is one of those holes in the street that leads to the sewer.

JP stood on it and looked down nervously.

"Hey, if you want to go first, be my guest…but hey, if you're too scared…." I knew when I said this JP wouldn't complain or take a long time when we're in the sewer….but once again, he was too naïve to figure that out.

"I'm not afraid!" JP objected.

"Then hurry up and get in there!" I ordered.

JP hurriedly opened the sewer and jumped through the hole, he landed with a splat.

"This is gonna be easy!" JP exclaimed from inside the sewer hole followed by a nervous laugh.

Takuya followed him in, then Koji, me, Tommy, then Zoe, then last of all Koichi, who closed the hole. It immediately turned dark…and tremendously stinky.

I took out my cell phone and pressed the lavender button, and my phone transformed into a white and lavender detector, a device we use to digi-volve.

"Spirit Activate!" I yelled, then I felt myself being surrounded by a lavender data. I swiped my hand next to my detector and it made a weird sound and shot out white bright light. Then my clothes ripped away and my body was turned into data, I was now surrounded in a black data atmosphere, my spirit's staff pounded it's platform and that signified my sprit had awakened. The armor of my spirit formed around me, starting off as a bright white light then gaining color, then they slowly formed around me and when the armor was on, my body changed and my power grew and grew inside me. By now I was Cherokeemon, the spirit of energy. bangs were about 5 feet, so they went down to my knees. I had a pink, small tube top that only covered my chest and I had very, very long white and tight gloves that started a inch away from my shoulder and covered my arms. There were also some chains that coiled around my body which I used for one of my attacks. Then there was my golden staff, it was a piece of art, it was 5 feet also and was pure gold though whenever I held it was the weight of a stapler to others, it weighed a ton. It 4 feet and 6 inches of it was the actual staff part, coiled around the golden staff were vine-like strings with no leaves. At the top of my staff I had a blue orb with a shining white center, which made light for us in the dark sewer.

I used the staff for most of my attacks and usually held it in my left hand.

In my black data atmosphere, I landed on a black platform and sharply turned around and pounded my energy staff to the ground and announcing my name; "Cherokeemon!" The black atmosphere disappeared and I was now Cherokeemon with my other ancient spirits, getting ready to fight some kind of…sewer monster….

I once again smelt the odor of the sewer and that just got me angry. We walked in silence except for the occasional Beetlmon (JP) saying "This is easy….What a breeze….Never had such a simple mission….I'm getting bored already…." Said it with pride, that got me even madder.

There was also the occasional shriek and strong gust of wind when Kazemon (Zoe) when she spotted a rat.

It was so disgustingly stinky that I closed my eyes for a moment because the fumes were making me miserable, which made me grumpy.

When I opened my eyes, a Boimon, a bat-like digimon appeared right in front of my face, I could feel it's fur on my cheeks. I shrieked. Lobomon, in the flash of a eyes used his light sword and sliced the Boimon, it disappeared in tiny squares of data, Lobomon held out his detector and the data flowed right into his Detector.

"Oh god, that was…oddly scary…."

"Are you alright?" Lobomon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." I stared ahead. "But I have a feeling there's more where that came from…." My power of energy came with psychic abilities to know things before they happen or to predict where we should go or find people sometimes.

Everyone stared ahead as well.

"We'll have to get this over with sooner or later….." Agunimon (Takuya) sighed as he led the way farther into the sewer.

"By the way, what time is it? Shouldn't it be getting dark by now? I mean, we've been in here for my guess half an hour…." Kumamon said cautiously.

"Nah. Still afternoon. We'll make it." I estimated the time but I was usually right so why should I go wrong now?

There was a loud roar, and everyone stopped, I immediately drew forth energy into my palms and a purple orb with veins of electricity came from my right hand.

Everyone else got ready to fight as well, Kazemon was making a little more wind gush around the area, Lobomon had his light sword ready, Lobomon had his black staff ready, Kumamon was in fighting position and JP's fists had occasional sparks coming from them. Agunimon only tensed a bit.

Then, I green gush of goo came gushing from the sewer, it was like water and as soon as it disappeared, I started to shoot energy balls at that direction, directly in front of us. When I grew tired I stopped.

"Energy shield." I announced as I pounded my staff into the ground, and my arms spread out, I had created a lavender wall of energy that would protect us from any other sewer waters.

We kept on moving, the energy shield only a bit ahead of us, until we finally got to…somewhere maybe in the middle of the sewer system…if there is one….?

"Uh oh." Lowemon exclaimed.

"Uh oh is right!" Kumamon said nervously.

There were 8 ways to go, and 16 gray goob monsters came from each, growling and shooting goobs of water goo at us with angry force.

My energy shield disappeared so we could fight, I shot some energy balls at the digimon near my right then pounded it's head with my staff orb which was as hard as 60 times the density of rock.

I only missed every time I fired at that…it could make the middle of it's body a hole and had amazing coordination. It was like a really gooey piece of cheese, it could make holes however it wanted.

I growled under my breath.

Kazemon fired her attack; Hurricane Wind. Huge gusts of wind gushed from her fingertips created one huge tornado, blowing some of the goo-monsters away and water flying all over the place, I made an energy shield around myself and was able to survive the mini-storm, I watched the catastrophe outside my shield, the goo monsters were flying everywhere, screaming there growl-like mumbles.

I smiled to myself as they crashed against walls…but odd enough, it didn't effect them. They really were pieces of goo…they could heal themselves and they didn't feel any pain.

"Phryo Darts!" Agunimon announced and from the blade-like armor on his wrist he turned it to a flame and threw the blade at the goo monster, when it hit the goo monster, it evaporated and the data floated into Takuya's Detector.

Since most of the goo monsters were still on the ground, I shot a energy ball at one and it evaporated just like Agunimon's.

"Everyone, fire your attacks now while they're down!" I ordered. Kazemon didn't attack, she knew she would only have to when they tried to stand up.

Beetlemon used his 'Thunder Fist' and shook the ground and electrified a few goo monsters, and that sent them straight to his Detector.

"I told ya, a total breeze!" Beetlemon bursts with pride.

All of a sudden a goo monster shot the goo at him, but this time it was like goo glue, Beetlemon was stuck to the ground, he was practically paralyzed, I was the only one who saw this because everyone else had goo monsters surrounding them, none of them had come for me…yet….

The goo monster who shot the glue at Beetlemon was in the air, ready for a goo body slam, Beetlemon was completely paralyzed, his eyes bulged out with fear, but lucky for him, I shot a energy ball directly at the goo monster shattering it into pure data which flowed into my Detector.

Then I shot another energy ball towards JP which shattered the goo glue that had been wrapped around him.

"Uh…thanks Cherokeemon…heh, heh…." Beetlemon rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Save it for later, right now we have some butt to kick, so get off yours and start fighting…you know, without getting glued to the ground." I helped him up.

Beetlemon smiled thankfully.

I nodded and started to fire energy balls at a goo monster right behind Beetlemon. It's data once again flowed into my Detector.

"I owe ya Cherokeemon!" Beetlemon yelled as he ran towards another goo monster.

"Don't cha always!" I fired a goo monster with another energy ball, the data floated into my Detector. By now, pretty much all the goo monsters had been defeated. Our job here was done.

"At least that's over…." Agunimon gave a breath of relief. "C'mon you guys, we should be heading back home…."

"Right."Kumamon nodded and nodded. "Geez, what were those things anyway?"

Lobomon was already checking his Detector. "It was a Surenmon. They're quite powerful since they have such coordination to shape shift themselves, but they aren't the brightest bulbs…says here they're quite new to the digital world…and I'm guessing Myotismon and Lucimon put their powers together to create these…creatures…Ophanimon warned us about them making their own personalized evil minions, which means there will be more."

Everyone was quiet with the thought that we didn't want to have to put up with this but we were the only ones who could.


	2. Frustration

(Koji)

It was the day after fighting the loser Surenmon…we were all still tired. But I was less tired than most, I was still mad, still thinking about the so-called 'accidents' my Father has been making.

Here was another one of his 'accidents'. It was 7:00 already, Dad should've been there by 6:00. Yep, 1 whole hour. I went home since he wasn't going to come after 30 minutes, I knew waiting was a waste of time.

Dad came home at 8:00 pm we had finished dinner and I was doing homework while Koichi did his homework in the room next to mine.

I stopped my homework as soon as I heard the door open, I heard exactly what I had predicted, he came in and put his coat on the coat hanger, put his suitcase down in the office, kissed Hiroka (my Step Mom) and came upstairs to our rooms to check on us to make sure we were doing our homework. But this time after putting his suitcase down, he stomped straight into my room.

"Koji Timura Minamoto!" He huffed. "I cannot believe what you have done! Not only did you go home without me knowing, but you didn't even call me to let me know!"

"What did you expect me to do? Call you and tell you that I was either going to sit there for another hour and wait for you or go home, then I'll tell you how grateful I am, and if I don't…I'll still get in trouble, so what did you expect me to do, Dad!"

"I didn't expect you to do anything, and you better watch that mouth of yours young man!"

"Why should I! What's the use! I'm tired of this! Can't you ever promise a commitment and actually follow through with it! I've had to move more than most kids have to move in their entire lifetimes!"

"That is an improper exaggeration and your giving me too much attitude for me to let pass by, you are grounded…for a month!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "What did I do to get myself grounded!"

"That huge attitude you have!"

"Huge Attitude! How else am I supposed to tell you how I feel about this!"

"Koji, I know I have commitment problems, and I know that I'm not far sometimes….." Sometimes! "But I'm your Father and you're my Son and this attitude needs to stop!"

"Dad it doesn't matter about these stupid titles….!"

"Koji, you are grounded; I will come back here later and talk to you about this…problem…." Dad turned his heels and huffily marched out of the room and down the hall, straight for my brothers room, I kicked my chair in frustration.

(Koichi)

"Koji, you are grounded; I will come back here later and talk to you about this…problem…." Dad's voice and he was angry, how did I know this would happen?

I heard a thump, it was probably Koji.

7 seconds later, Dad appeared in my room, calmer and had a softer voice. "Koichi, I need to talk to you…."

I looked up from my homework as if I had been doing it for the last loud and long minutes of my Father and twin arguing.

"Yes?"

"I have good news and bad news…."

"Um…shoot."

"Well…the bad news is…." He paused, as if he couldn't fight the words out, as if his mouth couldn't form the words, he played with his mouth a bit trying to form the word…or word that he needed for whatever he had to tell me. Then it hit me like bull when Dad quickly said; "We're moving."

"But…but Dad!"

"I know, I know, but it's the job…."

"I thought you switched jobs a long time ago?"

"I did, but this new job wants me to move again…but only for a limited time…."

I waited for Dad to give me the 'time', he had trouble forming the words again…more bad news was sure to come.

"Oh…say about…ehm….15 years….."

"15 years!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my chair. What about Chizuko! And my friends! My school! My Mother! My life is in Japan!

"I know it's a long time but it's either this or losing my job."

"Where are we moving?"

More trouble forming words but this time the period was shorter; "Canada."

"Canada!" My eyes bulged and I tried to keep my voice under a whisper.

Dad sighed. "See? This is the difference between you two. You're so calm and quiet and Koji's so loud and angry…."

"Dad, you've got to admit, these commitment problems are…well…frustrating….."

"I know…you should get him to hang out with your friends and that pretty girl…."

"'That pretty girl' 's name is Kai, she isn't just some girl…." I almost let out the fact she was the spirit of energy; Cherokeemon and was a protector of the world.

"Yeah, especially to Koji…." Dad sighed. "I've never seen him so happy with anyone else…."

"He really likes Kai, and she really likes him…." I smiled and blushed. I knew my friends talked this way about Chizuko and I…it was the same with Koji and Kai when Chizuko and I were together, we are both happier. Yes…Chizuko….

"That other girl too, the one with the dark hair and she's so friendly…."

"She's not just some girl either…her name is Chizuko…."

Dad smiled. "Yeah. I remember my first love, wasn't your Mom actually.

Back in Elementry there was this one girl…not the prettiest, or most popular girl in the class, but she still meant a lot to me and I didn't understand this feeling that I felt so I started to pick on her, she was so mad and miserable…she moved out of the school…out of the neighborhood, never did see her again…and boy, was I miserable…." Dad sighed again. "Young love…so complicated though most adults don't realize it. It's weird how Koji doesn't think I understand anything…." Sometimes Dad didn't understand a thing, anything that had to do the tiniest bit with digimon or spirits Dad couldn't understand, but other than that, Dad was a pretty sensitive person, Koji is just frustrated, that's the way he is….

"Dad, I really think this isn't a great idea…." I couldn't take Chizuko out of my head…how would she, my friends react? What if I had to stay here while my brother went to Canada? That would be a miserable fate…being separated again, we would leave where we started. "But what about Mom?"

"You'll live here for about 4months a year and the rest of the time will be spent in Canada."

"What! _4 months with Mom_ and _8 months_ in Canada! Dad, I can't leave Mom for that long, I have to stay here!"

"Because of the move, I can't lend your Mom as much money as I could before, plus Canadian money isn't Japanese money so that will take us a while to figure out, and you're Mom can't feed 2 mouths in such a long period of time with the salary she gets."

I shook my head and growled softly.

What would my friends think? What would _Chizuko_ think?


	3. Blabber Mouth

As I walked to school, all I could think about was the argument my Father and I had last night, that's all I could think about night and day, that's the one and only thing that could ever even enter my mind and I couldn't stand it. What was wrong with me? I couldn't stand one little argument with Pop? I can't be such a whimp, especially in my position, the spirit of light, I have to become stronger…but how….?

"Hey Koji." Kai smiled and waved, she was leaning against a nearby tree, reading a book.

"Um…hey…." I looked up at her. She was beautiful, extremely intelligent and I loved her for who she was…. Did I just think that?...Had it occurred to me that I had never used the name and word 'Kai' and 'love' in the same sentence….? If I couldn't even think it…how was I supposed to tell her? I blushed and Kai raised an eyebrow and put down her book.

"So? What happened, you usually come earlier…or at least with the person you live with (Koichi)."

"Um…nothing…just slept in." I answered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Well Chizuko's in the bathroom helping Zoe with a bad hair day, Takuya, JP, Tommy and Koichi are over there playing soccer." She looked around the tree and sure enough, across the field in front of the school, in the soccer field were 4 small dots which I could recognize to be Takuya, JP, Koichi and Tommy playing soccer. Of course, Takuya and Tommy were winning.

I sat down on the grass and put my bag down next to me, my head faced the ripe green leaves and the sunlight shining through them. I closed my eyes for a few seconds them I heard Kai sigh and nudge against my arm, I could feel Kai sitting down next to me.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what happened, but you can't keep it in forever." She told me, Kai always had that knowledge of when someone was going through something or felt some kind of emotion, we think it's part of her psychic ability and she thinks it's out of pure instinct, which could also be true because Chizuko and Zoe had the same knowledge, so it could be a girl thing, but then again Kai's knowledge was stronger and more accurate.

"I know." I murmured.

Kai leaned on my shoulder for a second when she reached over for her book on the other side of me, I wanted to be closer to her, and I was so tired, I leaned on her head, which gave us both a pillow, as soon as I realized what I was doing, I opened my eyes and immediately lifted my head.

She blushed and pretended she was reading.

"Um…sorry…." I blushed, I could've swore my face was magenta.

We sat there in silence, I just blushed and looked the other way, avoiding any eye contact with her, I wasn't sure what to do. Just leaving would be rude, I didn't have anywhere to go anyway…and facing her would make things so awkward…but someone had to break the ice…or this would go on forever.

"It happens to everyone Koji, but really, that's the past…." I looked at her and found a smile on her face. I loved Kai's smile, she didn't smile much…or more than others would and the way she did it…it was never a huge, across-the-face grin, just a small smile, her pink lips stretched a little and sometimes it was big enough to show her almost-white teeth. I smiled back.

"Hey guys!" Takuya yelled, waving with one hand, the other occupied with a dirty soccerball, he was panting with his free hand on his knee by the time he reached us. "Whoo! What a great game. I love soccer!"

"Only because you guys always win…." JP muttered.

"It's ok JP, it's only a game." Tommy comforted him.

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice to win once in a while…."

"I know how you feel buddy." Takuya with his wide grin patted JP on the back.

"Oh be quiet." JP crossed his arms, Tommy and Takuya laughed and patted his back.

"C'mon, one more game before school starts?" Takuya offered.

"You're on!" JP finally uncrossed his arms and part-smiled.

They were half way across the field when they noticed Koichi hadn't followed them.

"Hey! Koichi, buddy! You coming?" Takuya yelled.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just rest here!" Koichi hoarsely yelled back.

"Hey Koichi…what's up? You two have some kind of tragedy at home or something? You both seem out of the happy bin…."

"Uh…Kai, I need to talk to you…alone…." He glanced at me before I picked up my bag and left. Usually Koichi came to me before he went to Kai for advice…was he hiding something from me? It seems like everyone has some kind of secret these days….

(Kai)

"So? What is it?" I urged Koichi to open his mouth.

"Well…." He swallowed.

"Don't swallow! You're supposed to let the words _out_, not force them back _in_!"

"Koichi!"

"Alright! Dad told me we're gonna move to Canada!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and looked wide-eyed at him. Maybe I wasn't hearing him right? He was able to say so quickly it was less than a breath! "Koichi,…!"

"I know he switched jobs but this one seems to have the moving requirement as well…." Koichi said things more slowly this time.

"We can't tell Koji."

"What?" Koichi seemed confused.

"We can't tell Koji." I repeated.

"Why not? He'll have to find out eventually."

"Not if we can stop it."

"What! No! No more crazy plans…." Koichi shook his head wildly and his hands indicated he was pushing something back , rejecting any ideas.

"Koichi, I know you don't want to move probably as much as Koji doesn't, so why are you holding back! I know my plans are crazy, sometimes risky and totally sneaky and secretive, but you know they always work!"

Koichi opened his mouth and was about to say something to argue with me but he knew I always won and he knew as well that I was absolutely right! "Al…alright…." Koichi sighed. "So? What's your plan?" He should've known better than to ask, he knew what I'd say.

"I need to think it over first, this ones gonna be good. I'll have it by the end of the day, but I won't have the full plan, just the basics."

"Of course."

"Hey, you were the one who asked!" I pointed out.

"Right. So how am I supposed to keep it a secret from Chizuko?" That was a good question, Koichi was bad at keeping secrets and Chizuko was bad at shutting her mouth

"Just avoid her at all costs until I come up with something more."

"Right. I promise I won't tell Chizuko, you won't we disappointed…."

"I broke my promise and I'm sorry I told Chizuko…." You don't need to be a psychic to figure he's let that out."

"It's ok. I knew you'd tell her so I made a position for her in our plans, it turns out she can be quite useful."

"Really! Cool we're like secret agents! I mean, I'm sure you guys have already done stuff way more exciting than this and the adrenaline level must have been way high, but I am like, sooooo new to this…oh, this is so cool, I bet the plan is really elaborate, it's just like you to make things more complicated than already needed, but I gues that's what a thinker does- did I tell you about the time—"

"Chizuko!" I exclaimed and rolled my eyes.

"Right, sorry, shutting mouth now, ok, go boss, let out that great and sneaky secret agent plan!"

I scanned their eyes to see if I had their attention. They both looked at me intently. "Before we do anything, we need to do research, and man Koichi are you going to hate this…."


	4. Mission: Step Two

(Kai)

"Kai…."

"Ssh! No more second thoughts, this is the only way to do it and you agreed, now stick with the plan or move to Canada!" I said in a harsh whisper.

Koichi said no more but anyone could tell by his face he had much more to say.

"Oh, this is so exciting, I'm finally a secret agent, and this is only the first part…man this is so cool!" I covered Chizuko's loud mouth.

"Keep it quiet!" I was getting frustrated. I was grumpy enough form waking up at 12:00 at night and sneak over to Koji & Koichi's house but having to keep Chizuko quiet and to keep Koichi on the plan was like babysitting toddlers.

We were in Koji and Kochi's Fathers office now, our goal was to find some info on the move and then I would figure something out on how to keep the twins here in Japan.

I remember wanting more than anything to go back to Oahu, where I was raised (I was born in Taiwan), Japan is the exact opposite of Oahu, there are no trees here, and the buildings are so crowded, and so are the streets…and everyone is pretty mean and the money is different, it isn't even a part of the United States and the government is lame! But because of my friends and duty I'm not sure where I would rather live…Oahu where the surrounds make me happier than ever…or Japan where my duty and friends are... A long time ago I picked Japan, I would never rest in peace knowing I had just run away from the evil digimon I was to fight, there was one less warrior on the team…that's how I imagine Koichi feels.

"Koichi, check the computer, Chizuko take a look at his phone calls but first close the door, I'll check his briefcase." I took a black and silver briefcase out from under the desk, Koichi turned on the computer and lighted up the room a bit, Chizuko hummed as she listened to the phone calls their Father had received through headphones and took notes.

I scanned through pages and pages of papers in a manilla folder and looked for anything that had to do with moving to Canada, I found some houses he had been looking at over the internet and some bills, I scanned the papers in a scanning machine, I took a look at what Koichi was doing…nothing!

The computer screen was completely blank! "Koichi!"

"I know, but it feels so wrong to look through this stuff, my Dad's computer is like his life."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess I understand, just move over and you look over at his files."

"That would be better…." Koichi jumped off the seat and flipped through the files on the ground.

I looked through the files and internet sites he had on his computer, much more information there…I printed them all, then lined the papers up and put them neatly in my own manilla folder, I turned off the computer and put the mouse exactly where I thought it was left, the chair also. "Our work here is done, tomorrow we meet somewhere at school and see what we've got."

Koichi closed the briefcase after making sure all the papers and clips were in place. Chizuko turned off the answering machine and took off her headphones.

I was right about to walk out the door when a light turned on from outside…it was the upstairs hallway light!

"Koichi, go to the kitchen!" I ordered, he quietly jogged to the kitchen, I frantically looked for somewhere to hide, Chizuko dodged behind a black file cabinet. I groaned a little as I slid under a desk that had the computer on it. The chair hid my presence and I felt only the least bit reassured.

"What are you doing this late at night?" Koji's voice!

"Um…just getting a midsite…I mean midnight sneak, I mean snack!" Koichi corrected himself quickly, I was glad her understood what I meant to tell him when I ordered him to go to the kitchen, but I was worried because he messed up and sounded nervous.

"Right…then why are you sweating?"

"Huh?" I slapped my head when Koichi said that. Couldn't he get anything right!

"Um…I'm hot….?" Koichi suggested. I was so sure Koji would figure it out by now…he'd at least search the house…check the crevices…something like that, but he didn't.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with whatever tricks your hiding up your sleeve, but tomorrow I'll be more aware, just a warning…and by the way, if you're so hot, you might want to change out of that sweater….anyway, good night…."

"Y-yeah, good night!" Koichi said a bit too cheerfully.

When we were all sure Koji was gone and out of hearing reach I gave them the signal to wait 3 minutes.

"Way to go to make nothing seem suspicious Koichi!" I whispered in a rushed angry voice.

"I'm sorry…."

"Ooh my goodness, oh me oh my!" Chizuko checked her watch. "Past 20 minutes, not good, I better be going now, see ya Koichi, c'mon Kai!"

"Yeah, bye guys…."

"Just try not to talk about it anywhere around him—or even bring up the subject."

"Y-yeah, I'll try."

Yeah, and I'll sigh in hope that we can even get through half of this mission.


	5. Firsts

8

(Tommy)

"Hey Tommy, whatcha doin?" JP grinned. To his side was a pretty girl with blue eyes and brown hair. JP had an arm around her. "This is Janella Thompson, she just moved here from Wisconsion. Janella, this is Tommy Himi, he's one of my best buds!"

"Hi!" She said and gave a slight wave.

"Er…hello." I said smiling. It was rare that JP met pretty girls, he was dating a lot these days though I wasn't sure why. "So…erm…how do you like it here?"

"Oh! Japan is such a city place! And me, a little ol' country girl…I feel out of place I guess, but otherwise, I think Japan is nice."

"Oh, well…." She really did stand out from the crowd, her blonde hair and shiny white teeth and her accessories were very country-type andher actions were too, I didn't really know how country people act, I just see them on TV.

"So…why did you come here?"

"My cousins live here…see, I'm half Japanese and half American."

"Really!" JP laughed, he was showing too much enthusiasm to be acting normal. "Say, um, I know you're busy meeting with your family and stuff, but I was wondering if you'd come with me to a movie this Saturday…and maybe dinner or something…."

"Oh JP!" Janella exclaimed happily. "Yes, I would love to go!"

"Then I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure!" She suddenly glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, but my family's going to a dinner at a restaurant on the other side of town and I have to go—bye JP!" She waved and grinned as she ran off.

"Ahh—Tommy….?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Sure you are…." I giggled. JP showed this kind of affection for every girl he dated.

"But I'm serious this time!"

"How should I trust you?"

"You just wait!" JP crossed his arms stubbornly. "After college Janella and I are gonna get married, then were gonna have three kids and we'll name them JP, Janella and Janelp!"

I burst out laughing. "Who would name their kid 'Janelp'!"

"I would! And I'm sure Janella would too!" He turned away from me. "Some supportive friend you are!"

I stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "You're right JP, I'm sorry, but really…Janelp!"

"Yeah, that's JP and Janelle put together."

"What if it's a boy?"

"We'll name em Jape."

"Ok JP…." I smiled.

"Listen Tommy, I gotta get going, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya!" I waved and watch JP disappear with his hands in fist, pumping his huge body to run, I knew it wouldn't last for long, JP was never very athletic.

I started to walk home. "Hi Mr. Harushima!" I smiled at the old cashier at the convenient store.

"Oh, hi Tommy! Here, take a drink, on the house, boy is it hot today!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Naw. It's ok Tommy boy, it's for a friend!" He tossed me a rootbeer.

"Thanks Mr. Harushima!" I said as I waved good bye.

"Anytime, Tommy boy, anytime!"

Old Mr. Harushime was always there, with the convenient store selling food and drinks, he was a family friend and we all loved him.

I looked up at the sky. Takuya and Zoe like each other a lot and Koji and Kai have it. Koichi and Chizuko had it. So did Mom and Dad. So did a bunch of people, so what about me?

I looked down, my head turned up looking across the street, and there was a girl, she had blond hair and blue brown eyes, a pink skirt and black t-shirt. I gasped, I didn't even know why but I did, it seemed like I couldn't breathe.

"Tommy! Hey Tommy, you okay over there! You look sort of pale!" Mr. Harushime shouted.

I wanted to talk, but I couldn't, I couldn't even blink, the girl across the street was doing the same, I started to run to her. A car almost hit me and they shouted at me but I couldn't really hear them. She started to run. "Hey, wait!"

I could hear her panting as she turned a corner, I ran after her but she was no where to be found. I looked down at my feet, how could I have lost track of her like that! I saw my watch, it was time to go home….

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked the whole way home glumy, I wished I hadn't missed her…why did I let her go like that….? And what was this miserable…happy feeling that I have….?

"Why good evening Tommy." Mom greeted me happily. "What happened, you seem so sad."

"Oh, it's nothing!" I looked up and forced a smile on my face. "Just a tough day…."

"Well, alright, but remember if you need anything, we're always there for you."

"Yeah I know…." I went to my room and plopped on my bed and smiled, whenever I thought of her I started to smile, but at the same time I felt so miserable….

(Zoe)

"So Takuya, what did you think?"

"Huh?"

"What did you think about school today?"

"Oh that, well, boring as usual."

"Of course, jeez, why do I even bother!" I laughed.

"Yeah…." Takuya smiled and looked at me with kind of a dreamy face.

"Huh? What, is there something on my face?"

"Huh? No, no, of course not, you look perfect…." He looked straight ahead and he turned bright red.

"Are you sick or something….?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You should take a rest, maybe it's a fever?" I asked, I knew it was pointless, he would never take a rest.

"No, I'm fine…." He mumbled.

We walked in silence for a few more yards, Takuya stopped.

"Hey Takuya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just—"

GRAAAAACKKKK!

"Boimon!" Takuya exclaimed and instinctively without hesitation yanked his Detector from his pocket, I had done the same, we both transformed.

"He's not too far, we should run—I mean, you fly—you know what I mean…." Agunimon started to run towards the sound of the Boimon. "If you pass me, don't wait, just get to the Boimon!"

"Yeah…." I flew as fast as I could and eventually passed him and kept on pressing towards the sound of screaming Boimon. I had finally found them on an intersection, Boimon coming out of the sewer hold below by the second. "Oh jeez!"

"Hey look, it's one of those digimon saviors—I think that one's called Kazemon!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned towards me.

"Oh great, and now I've got the spotlight…." I flew towards the Boimon but kept my distance. "Tempust Twist." I got into a handstand and then did a splits upside-down then I twisted around like that and knocked into a few Boimon. I'm not getting anywhere like this…but if I use my strongest attack; Hurrican Wind, the Boimon will get blown into a building or some people…. "Agunimon…I need you…." I whispered.

"Everyone, clear the area!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Get out of here so no injuries will happen! GO!" I ordered.

The people obeyed me and ran for their lives…to wherever they were going. "Tempust Twist!" I fired another attack but only hit another few Boimon. I had to get into the middle of their 'circle' that would give my attack the full power… I flew straight into the middle and made another Tempust Twist, this once got all of the Boimon anywhere near me; which were about 25.

I gasped at the hole beneath me, where Boimon were still flooding out. Out of my fingers became small pink tornadoes, I looked at them and took a deep breath, then the hurricanes burst into 10 huge tornadoes, blowing the things around me about, the Boimon covered themselves and crouched on the ground to keep themselves on the ground. "Hurricane Wind!"

I threw my tornadoes at the sewer cover, and the Boimon on the other side were pushing hard. I strained to keep the hurricane going and fire the tornadoes at Boimon that were getting too far away from me.

"AGUNIMON!"

"Pyro Darts!" Medium-sized fire balls came from behind me and sealed the sewer cover shut.

"Agunimon!" I smiled and turned around, to find Agunimon on the ground, smiling up at me.

"Now c'mon, let's get this party started!" Agunimon turned serious and started to spin around rapidly creating a fire tornado around him; "Pyro Tornado!" He spun right into the Boimon. "Kazemon, a little help here!"

"Right! Hurricane Wind!" I exclaimed, facing my attack at Agunimon, blowing the fire tornado all over the Boimon, making them scream as their practal codes appeared, we both took their practal codes, half for me and half for Takuya.

The area was clear, but we both knew there could be some people peeking out of their apartment windows, we both went to an empty alley and transformed back to humans.

"We should head back." I said when we waited long enough for no one to suspect 2 digimon went into the alley and came back these two humans.

"Er…yeah." He blushed and walked with me halfway to my house when he stopped me, Zoe, the thing I wanted to talk to you about…."

"Oh yeah I forgot, so, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…"

I started to jump off the wall I had been walking on. I accidentally tripped and turned wide-eyed, right in mid-air, Takuya caught me. I smiled. It was weird to see his face looking right down at me, the afternoon sun's rays shining brightly.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow…I mean…as more than friends kind of thing….?" He blushed a deep red.

"You mean…a date!" I tried to keep a huge grin from spreading across my face.

"Well yeah…if that's ok with you of course…."

"Takuya, I would love to go on a date with you! How about tomorrow at the new Italian restaurant in town! It's called Bellisimo! Can you pick me up around 8:00?"

"Yeah! I mean—sure. See ya then…." He turned on his heels and shover his hands in his pockets, I smiled as I watched him go, then; when I was sure no one was looking and he was out of sight; I ran as fast as I could home, spreading out my arms widely; letting the wind embrace my happy soul.

I let that huge grin spread across my face…how long have I been dreaming about this day….


	6. Mission Part 2, Phase 1 and 2

(Kai)

Now, the plan was simple…ok, maybe a little elaborate…but simple nonetheless…Koichi's could keep a tinsy, wincy secret right? RIGHT! I massaged my temples. I had confidence that I would do my part right and I knew Chizuko would do ok…as long as she didn't talk too much.

It was Koichi that bothered me. He couldn't keep a secret if it was for his life. The pressure was even bigger now that all this was for saving his beloved brother. It was also for his sake so the pressure was tremendously big…that meant the odds of him being able to keep a secret was tremendously small….

"Ok guys." I took a deep breath and looked Koichi straight in the eye. I could see Chizuko at the side of my eye grinning from ear to ear, too excited for her to be serious—even just for once. She wanted to be a secret-ninja type so she had dressed in black—and accessorized. A black pleated mini and a simple halter top, silver hoop earings and large silver hoop bracelets.

"Chizuko. Remember…cut down on the talking…if you blabber 24/7 it's gonna cost us some major cover up and time."

"Right. I know how not to talk. It'll be easy-peasy. No need to worry, I've got it covered." Koichi and I looked at her hoplessly.

"Koichi—just try like hell to please, please be convincing—it's for the sake of you life—and your brothers." They both nodded. I sighed. Oh Lord my God, please help me—Chizuko and Koichi—to do alright….

I examined myself and dusted off some twigs from the tree we were standing under. I was wearing business clothes; along with my glasses, high heels under two inches, pantyhose, and my hair up in a formal position. I would play this part perfectly. I was a sophisticated person as people told me and I believed them—I mean, I know I'm not a doofus.

I entered the restaurant and looked around for Mrs. Cay Ling Hung. Then a spotted her near the back of the restaurant, sitting there in the same attire I was; very business like with the whole hair-up thing and everything, I casually walked over to her like nothing in the world was wrong, even though in my heart—gawd, it was like the world was coming to an end; my palms were sweaty and legs felt wobbly and I had a headache from worrying about all the trillions of things that could go wrong.

"Hello Mrs. Hung. I'm Yukino Ubihi. I'm Mr. Minamoto's sectetary. He isn't available at the moment so he sent me to 'fill-in' for him." I forced a smile on my face as I put my briefcase down, sat down and crossed my legs.

"Yes, I know, I got his message." The message was all Koichi. He did sound very nervous and unconvincing when he tried to imitate he Dad; but he nonetheless sounded like a worried Koji and Koichi's Dad that regretted missing the meeting and he lots of stress, so it was actually very convincing.

"So, please—what did you want to speak about?"

"Yes, as you know, I'm Mr. Minamoto's Real-Estate agent. I gave him some samples of houses and he emailed me the one he narrowed it down to."

"Yes, I have the picture and details right here." I pulled out a piece of paper out of my briefcase."

"Yes, that's the one. 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 office area, 1 dining area, 1 sunroom, an attic and a front yard." Mrs. Hung nodded in approval. "A very good choice by the way, offers have been coming in like crazy but—"

"But Mr. Minamoto has changed his mind and would like to view more houses please." I held my breath while saying this. I knew that after I had said this if anything went wrong with the plan there was no turning back and if Mr. Minamoto finds out, I'm so busted….. I adjusted the transparent earpiece in my left ear.

"Phase one complete—now onto phase two! Yay!" Chizuko squeled.

"Yay…." I mumbled under my breath.

**Remember to submit a review, greatly appreciated!**


	7. Mission Part 2, Phase 3 and 4

"What was that Ms. Uhibi?" Mrs. Hung asked lazily as she passed me a few more papers filled with houses and more papers--.

"Interesting houses--."

"Yes, Mr. Minamoto distinctly described he wanted a nice house with lots of room. All of these are at the top of the market."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. It sounded more like Mr. Minamoto wanted to impress Koji and Koichi with the house rather than to plainly live in a nice house.

"Here are some other papers he may want to look at describing the streets and cities in Canada. He's leaving for his trip to Canada in two days; yes?" Mrs. Uhibi looked through her folders; randomly taking papers out and passing them to me.

"That would be correct." I answered nodding at the papers in front of me as if I was even taking a glance at them. I got my briefcase and neatly put all of them in a file. That was why everything was so important. We only had two days to stop Mr. Minamoto. Two days to get the entire company to change their mind. Two days…so little time.

"I don't feel so good." Chizuko mumbled.

" 'lax, it's from the nerves…." I mumbled.

"Er…so Mrs. Uhibi...since he decided to not buy the house our meeting has been but short. It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice night." She smiled as she got up with her briefcase in hand and left.

"Yes, you too." I said and tried so hard to smile, I'm sure it turned into a huge frown.

When she left I let out a sigh of relief. "Phase two complete." I mumbled.

"Got that right Mrs. Uhibi…now, Mr.Reifuto will be there any second so you should go change now." Chizuko informed me.

I brought my briefcase into the bathroom with me and found a plaid business suit inside a compartment of my briefcase, I changed quickly and returned to the table I had been previously sitting at.

"May I help you ma'am?" Koichi tapped my on the shoulder and I looked up and there he was in employee uniform. I knew he felt bad about how I got him the uniform—

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey, you, the one on the break!" I called to a nearby employee that worked at the restaurant. He was clearly not very smart, you could just tell by the look of his face his head didn't posses much brain. "Can I borrow your uniform?" When I said that Koichi looked at me bewildered and I smiled. I knew he would do that; he was expecting me to do something more sly and elaborate like I always did.

"Er…sure—what for?" He started to undress the reveal another

change of clothes under his uniform. "Oh wait—your Masie right? You were the one who called me last night—I see."

"Er—yeah, thanks." I said as he handed me his uniform.

(END FLASHBACK)

"You don't look to bad in the employee uniform here y'know." I examined him.

But when I looked at his face it was pale white; he was staring at something in the distance by the front of the restaurant. "But this doesn't look good—at all." He mumbled as I followed his gaze I saw Takuya and Zoe being seated by another waitress in the front of the restaurant.

"This can't be happening." I whispered.

"Kai! Takuya and Zoe just came into the restaurant—believe me, I didn't set them up! And oh, Zoe does look good…wow, their first date and they're ruining their best friends chance of staying here with us…interesting isn't it? How these constant bad luck omens just flow right into the lives of the digi-destined…." Chizuko sighed. "How awfully weird."

"Chizuko…." I warned her.

Koichi adjusted his ear piece. "I have to go back to boss. He's the one who sent me to serve you. They have really weird rules here…. I'll tell you who serves Takuya and Zoe…for the meanwhile…you should start focusing on your meeting—don't worry, Chizuko and I have everything under control.

I couldn't help but to squeak; "Uh-huh…."


	8. My Own Mission

(Koichi)

"Er…Mr...um, boss? Aren't you going to assign me to a table?" I asked, tapping his shoulder to get his attention; the huge and fat chef turned around and anger. "I'm going to get you fired if you keep doing that! Stupid boy! The papers over there have all the tables that have no helpers right now—one more time and…." The Boss made a cutting sign to his neck. "Goes your job."

"Yes sir." I said and headed for the papers which were tacked to a bulletin wall and in sloppy handwriting were tables 97 (Kai's table) and table 8. "Ok…." I looked for some kind of direction and there on bulletin board was a map of the restaurant and the table numbers. "Ah…table 8…near the entrance…hope Takuya and Zoe don't see me…." I mused aloud to myself.

So I walked to the front of the restaurant; frantically looking for table 8; I wanted to get out of Takuya and Zoe's sight as soon as possible. And when I turned my head to face table 8…there they were Takuya and Zoe smiling nervously at each other.

"Koichi! Get yourself out of their face right now! Koichi!" Kai yelled into the earpiece, I jumped as my ear throbbed her her words rung in my head.

"Kai…I got assigned to Takuya and Zoe's table…."

"Of course…look, just try not to show your face and try to fake your voice…oh Lord Koichi, you better try!" She said in a threatening voice.

"Er…excuse me Tak—I mean, Sir and Ma'am…erm…here are your menus…." I quickly gave them two menus and turned away.

"Um…aren't you going to tell us about today's special?" Takuya said.

"Yeah, I heard since you're new here you have a lot of specials." Zoe agreed.

I paused. I had nothing to hide my face now. "The specials are on the back of the menu…enjoy!" I practically ran into the kitchen. "Aw man…." I said in a exasperated voice.

"Great job Koichi, way to make them not suspicious." Kai was mumbling in the earpiece, I looked in a window to the restaurant and there was Mr. Reifuto, it had to be him coming into the doors so poised and sophisticated….

"I'll come around when you give me the signal for phase 3…." I eyed him as he walked straight towards Kai, who forced a small business-like smile.


	9. Mistake

(Kai)

"Mr. Raydo Reifuto."

"Mrs. Yukino Uhibi."

We shook hands and he put his briefcase down and sat down across me.

"Your Mr. Minamoto's secretary coming to fill in for him-am I correct?" He mused, pulling out some papers with lots of words and they looked really boring.

"Quite right…and your Mr. Minamoto's manager…nonetheless, my manager…so what was it you are introducing me to?" I took a glance at the papers.

"I came to talk about when he leaves, what his job will be and the whole salary." He folded his hands together and put on thick glasses.

"As I was told…." I pulled out a notebook and pen, he raised his eyebrows in approval. "Very good, Mr. Minamoto has taught you the basics of filling in. He has a good taste in employees I see… Anyway, tomorrow he'll be leaving by train—all the flights are booked for that one day…."

"Oh really?" I tried to be amused. That had been our work, we had messed with his phone and computer to think all the flights were booked.

"At 6:45 am at Shibuya train station." He informed me; I nodded and wrote it down.

"He should bring supplies for a week, and tell him that the train will obviously be going over water so if he get's seasick bring some vitamins."

"Will do sir." I flashed a quick smile which was the signal for Koichi to come.

"Hello sir, ma'am, could I get you anything? Please, look at our appetizer menus." Koichi pushed a menu in his face, as he carefully slipped the crucial 5 papers we needed and slid them under his tray.

I gave him a quick smile and nod.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine thank you very much." He passed Koichi his menu.

Koichi nodded and left.

"So…as I was saying…." Then he continued on, talking about what Mr. Minamoto would be doing when he was in Canada, which I really wasn't interested in considering the whole point of this was to prevent that very thing.

Suddenly I heard a big clash and a too familiar voice from the other side of the restaurant. "I'm so sorry!" Koichi….

(Takuya)

"No sweat it buddy, er…it's fine, really…." I took the napkin full of spaghetti and put it on his tray, he used the plate to block his face as he ran towards the kitchen…weird guy.

"The employee's here…well that one anyway…is weird…."

"He looked like he wanted to hide something from us…maybe he's really self-conscious or something and he thinks he's ugly."

That's probably how it would've gone if we weren't on a date. But no, we were going to this restaurant as more than friends and all I could manage to say was. "Uh…weird."

"Y-yeah…." Zoe blushed and looked down at her napkin.

"Er…so…what took you so long when I was battling the Surenmon earlier? I was getting scared…."

"Oh, well, I was already tired from a long day of school and all then I heard your voice calling me and something inside of me made me go really, really fast and then the next thing I knew I was firing phyro darts at the Surenmon and you were just smiling at me…." I was surprised at how casual I sounded when what I had just said was so personal…but the weirdest thing was…I didn't feel embarrassed about it.

"Really? Oh, Takuya that's so—I can't find the word—bellisimo? No, bella? Maybe…it's so close to—really, really, really, really sweet…." She gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah…."

"Er…here's another napkin sir, and of course…you're spaghetti…."

The weird employee gave me a fresh white napkin clean of spaghetti and a neatly made spaghetti dish.

"Thanks buddy." And once again he disappeared with a tray hiding his face.


	10. Finished!

(Kai)

"Thank you for your time Mr. Reifuto." I stood up to shake his hand as he left.

"The pleasure is mine." And he disappeared through the front doors, which brought my eyes to Takuya and Zoe who seemed to be in a joyable conversation and were smiling at each other happily.

"Oh…look at them…aren't they just the cutest couple!" Chizuko sighed in the earpiece. "Aw…look at that—they're laughing—together—on a date…that's a good sign, means they are getting along just fine."

"Oh course they are—anyway, we should be going to my house to discuss the notes and progress etc."

"Gotcha girl, man, it really is awful to leave them, really, you've got to admit—they do look really cute together."

I ignored her last comment and sighed in relied that the first part of the plan was over—thank you Lord—we got through it. "Koichi—mission part 1 completely complete, outtie to my house, now." I mumbled into the earpiece, trying no to move my mouth too much.

"C'min." Koichi mumbled back.

I happily practically skipped out of the door though careful not to attract too much attention or to show my face towards the direction of Takuya and Zoe.

"This calls for a party! We made it out—unharmed and with the right information!" Chizuko yelped.

"Not all of us—Koichi still needs to get out of there and we can't spend anytime parting until the Minamoto's stay here and we fully complete the mission. Got it?" I said, covering her noisy big-mouth.

"Er…hey guys." Koichi appeared from behind the restaurant, and blinked as it started to drizzle. "Uh-"

"We really should get going…."

(Zoe)

So after eating our main meal and discussing more about the weirdest employees and if we ever owned a business who was most likely to never work for us. We both agreed Kai and Koji were most likely to become entrepreneur's and JP was least likely.

"I'm still hungry for dessert? You?" Takuya asked casually. I was thankful there was a weird waitress here, if there wasn't we wouldn't have started talking about business and we would still be really stiff and uncomfortable around each other.

"Yeah! Let's try this Italian dessert, I've had it in Italy, it's one of my favorite's, there's a picture right here—" I passed him the dessert menu and as he grabbed it he held my hand, we both blushed and I quickly withheld my hand, Takuya took the menu dutifully.

"Er…look's good Z."

"Yeah….bene…. Er, waiter, please, could we have the special tonight?" I asked a nearby waiter since the weird one hadn't been showing up.

"Of course madam." And he left, taking our menus with him.

"So…er, are you having a good time so far?" Takuya asked nervously.

"Of course Takuya!" I said a little too forcefully and blushed because of it, why did I have to be so _stupida_!

"What do you want to do after lunch? We still have time before curfew. I mean, if your tired or anything, I'll walk you to your house, it's just that—"

"How about a walk through the park?" I smiled. We were both really nervous right now and I was glad to know I wasn't the only one.

"Zoe—I have a question to ask…what did you think of me when you first met me on the Trailmon to the digital world?"

"Well—in truth, I thought you were pretty cute and I wanted to be friends with you. What did you think?" I looked down and blushed with a happy smile on my face.

"I thought you'd be the caretaker of the team—you know, like a Mother who's caring and sweet—but I was wrong—I mean, I don't think that you're not sweet or caring—you're very sweet and caring! It's just, you're more outgoing and outspoken than that…."

My smile grew to a grin as I heard this. "I know what you mean."

We both stared at each other, blushing. Then, as if some kind of weird force had come over me, I leaned over to kiss him.

At first, he leaned forward to kiss me back, we both paused right before our lips touched and his lip started to quiver, just as his lips touched mine, he immediately pulled back.

"Er—sorry about that."

I blushed so hard I thought I would faint. "Er—no—no problem…."

"Sir, Ma'am, you're dessert?" The waiter appeared carrying two dishes of a sweet-looking Italian dessert.

"So fast?" I asked as he put the plate down in front of me.

"Yes, that's what our restaurant is known for."

"Even if you've only been here for 2 weeks?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. Our restaurant first opened in Italy, the chef here is also from Italy; pure Italian in fact."

"Oh? Well tell him '_io amare voi il cibo_.'"

"Will do ma'am." And he left.

**_REMEMBER TO SUBMIT A REVIEW!_**


	11. Meet The Gang

(Koji)

I let a sigh take over me as it flew through my lungs and back through my mouth. The warm summer air grew very cold at night….

"Hey Minamoto…." I turned around sharply.

"Guy Okata…."

He grinned. "Yeah, seems you know the cool dawgs aroun' school, ain't cha Minamoto?"

"What do you want?" I asked viciously. I sensed he had something for me, I didn't want him to waste my time, it was the only voice I had at the moment.

"Nut' in really. Just…er, question…."

I narrowed my eyebrows.

Guy's gang slowly emerged from the darkness behind him. Boko Okata, Yoshida Morisato, Jouhaka Ogata, Shazu Yokaida and Ibaku Koma.

"Ganging up on me huh? C'mon Okata, get to the point. I don't waste my time with sleazebag's like you."

Guy just laughed. "Trust me Minamoto, you'll never think that again once you agree."

"OKATA!" I ordered.

He snapped and out of his right hand man and younger brother; Boko Okata came a pack of cigarettes.

"You might want to put that away, you might hurt yourself." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and started to walk away.

"Not so fast Minamoto, you don't really want to walk away from this wonderful offer…."

"A pack of cigarettes? Oh, please, I could jack those anytime I want from some 7/11 with some weak old guy at the cashier. I don't need your whimpy 'offers'."

"Give em' a chance Minamoto. They calm the soul. And calming of the soul is exactly what you need right now…with your Dad and all I mean."

Guy put a hand on my shoulder and his gang slowly surrounded me, blocking me of every path to get out.

All of them had evil grins on, except Boko who looked scared and guilty.

"How do you know anything about my family issues? And why should I? Gimme one good reason?"

Guy grinned and gave a quick laugh. I guess 'chuckle' is too cool for him in his little arrogant world.

"I told ya 'Moto, they're good for the soul."

I stared at the pack. They were sorta tempting…I mean, I really did need something to take my mind off of Dad. But what would my friends think? They…wouldn't know if I just kept it a secret. Maybe just one to see how it…feels.

I reached for a cigarette and Guy nodded with approval.

As I took one out I examined it's feel and texture, after me the rest of the gang took one, one for each. They all took out lighters, lighted the cigarettes and smoked.

Guy tossed me his lighted, I distinctively copied exactly what I had seen Guy do and smoked.

"Pretty good for a beginner. You're a quick learner Minamoto…."

"What? You thought I was stupid?"

"Naw, just thought you'd be too whimpy for those little 'angels'. But then those two hot girls—shiny blonde and silky brown with what? Natural golden highlights? Or otherwise, what you would call…your 'friends'."

"Hey! Shut your mouth! Anyway, isn't _Zakuro_ your girl?" I shouted and started to push him.

"Hey, calm down Minamoto, I know you're not like them. I've always liked you. You'd make a good part to our team…."

I removed the cigarette from my mouth. "To be part of your team…that's what this was all about."

"Yeah. So? Yes or no, it's your choice."

I thought about it. I always knew being in a gang would get Dad really mad…and if I was doing drugs—maybe even drinking…that would be the ultimate recompense….

I smiled to myself at the thought of Dad getting all worked up about my new 'gang'. I'd just tell him this is the kind of stuff I can do I my own, I don't need you to decide for me, and you're just mad because you don't know what its like. Yes. Revenge.

"I'll do it." I said, with a smile as I inserted the cigarette back into my mouth.

"That's a boy. C'mon. Is getting late. Tomorrow. 9:00. Here."

"Got it Okata. Just don't chicken out of me."

"You can count on it." He nodded a goodbye and the left the opposite direction.

And as I smoked, imagining the moment of Dad's anger I noticed that it felt…good.

(Kai)

"Let's see what we've got so far." I examined the multiple papers and glanced at the tape recorder across the wooden table.

"If all this adds up, Mr. Minamoto thinks he's going to Canada to look at houses he's really going so we can sneak in without any disturbances." Chizuko comprehended.

"That's only part of it." I murmured. "We need to go there because we need to get in a little closer to what he's doing for this…job and then we'll get to the bottom of the case and solve it. I mean, there must be some reason he's been moved to another job."

"Koichi, you said your Dad said that his business said that it wasn't going to well and he might get deployed right?" Chizuko asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, why didn't you ask Mr. Reifuto that at the restaurant?"

"Because Zu (my nickname for Chizuko), that would be stupid, if I was his real secretary I would know all about it and it would be rude to say it anyway."

"Then isn't it rude that were sneaking into Mr. Minamoto's business?"

"YES Chizuko." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, just checking."

"Koichi, tomorrow, after your Dad leaves, we're coming over to your house, got it?"


	12. First And Last Dates

I walked on air for the next few days; all I could think about was…her. I couldn't think of anything to call her but I knew I liked her. And I knew that if I was to ever rest in peace, I have to find her!

"You look a little—uh—dreamy lately Tom-Tom. You alright?"

"Er? Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, I'm great—" And I went back to reminiscing about those few moments with that girl.

"Cuz if I'm not mistaken, you look—weird, er—out

of the ordinary—stuff like that. Anyway." And he went on talking about something else that had nothing to do with anything important—which was that girl.

I stopped in my tracks and tried to mentally check if I was dreaming. There was the girl, across the street, looking at me with her beautiful light brown eyes.

We stood there, both standing on different sides of the street, just staring. Nothing moved in my word, JP was no longer even moving his mouth; everything revolved around her.

Without even thinking, I walked across the street and completely forgot about Mom and Dad's rule about looking both ways before crossing a street.

"Er—hi." I said.

She didn't reply.

"M-my name's Tommy—Tommy Himi."

She stood there for a few more moments, in complete silence.

"Megumi Fugikawa." She had the cutest, though quietest voice in the

world, she held out her hand, I shook it lightly. I could hardly feel my body it was all so numb. Just to touch her was like a dream.

"W-what school do you go to?"

"Hizuko Naimoto."

An all girls school.

"I go—er—" All of a sudden I couldn't remember what school I went to so I just pointed at it across the street.

"Er—would you meet me at the park after school? Um—4:00?"

"Y-yeah." She whispered, blushed, then ran away, her short black shirt flowing behind her.

Could it be…that I'm in a dream. Seconds later JP patted me on the shoulder. "Dude, you look kinda funny, you alright?"

I could feel a huge grin rising on my face. I just couldn't control it. It was a cheesy grin from ear to ear. "I've never felt better!" And I really meant it.

"There! That's the Tommy I know!" JP grinned with me. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Janelle asked me to come over to her house for dinner, says her family wants to meet the boy she's been talking about so much."

"When?"

"Oh boy JP, I can just see you right now messing up—big time."

"Be quiet Tommy!"

"Make me!" I stuck out my tongue.

"SQUIRT!"

(Takuya)

It was at least 9:45 and we were still in the park, waiting for something to talk about.

"Er…Zoe, I've wanted to tell you something for a while…." I rubbed the back of my head.

Zoe turned to look at me with a blank face.

"I'm—I'm sorry about earlier at the restaurant. I didn't mean to—I mean, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know. I—it's ok." Zoe blushed.

"Er…do you want to try it again?" I blushed.

"Yeah." We both closed out eyes and puckered, just as our lips touched Zoe quickly recoiled. Zoe gasped at herself and put a hand over her lips.

"Oh! I'm so sorry_. Mi dispiace_! I—I just…."

I put my hand over her mouth. "It's ok. Really. I mean, it just shows that both of us aren't ready for a…more-than-friends relationship."

Zoe smiled and took a deep breath and was able to look me in the eye. "Then let's forget this ever happened and go back to our normal life. And of course, don't tell any of our friends. That would be very embarrassing." She smiled. "Though you can still walk me home. You know. As friends."


	13. First Time Drunk

(Tommy)

I was at the park at 4:25 and there was Megumi…sitting on a swing, lightly pushing herself, when she saw me she smiled and blushed and looked down. I slowly walked up to her.

"So…we, er…didn't get a very proper introduction." I started. Then I bent down to see her face. "Look. I don't know what it is, but I really like you. I want to know everything about you. Even the little stuff like your favorite color, animal and other stuff."

She grinned and nodded. "Where should we start?"

So we talked for hours—about everything! Our favorites, our opinions about things—friends—everything! Well, except the digital world….But I could never tell anyone about that!

"I've had a really good time Tommy."

"I did too. I-if you want to do this again sometime."

"YES!" She exclaimed, then blushed and looked down. "Oh, that was my bad. I just got a little too excited is all." She said defensively.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I don't care if your excited or not. How about a movie. Or we could get some lunch—a picnic. Or dinner…I don't know. You can chose."

"Well, I haven't seen a good movie for quite a while."

"Then a movie it is. We can go to the theatre near hear. Tomokai Theatres. We can go at…say around 8?"

"That would be nice."

Megumi and I smiled at each other for about half a minute before noticing that we were holding hands. We both recoiled and blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tommy!" Megumi waved as she ran to the direction of her house.

"See ya!" I waved instinctively.

(Koji)

"So? This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, examining the huge and loud nightclub in front of us.

"Yep Minamoto. I'm telling ya, this is the works. This is da bomb, this is what no one can beat. I mean, this idiots sell drinks to even us!"

It was stupid to ask if he meant they sold drugs and drinks to under aged so I just kept my mouth shut and followed them in.

I went with the gang to the bar and dodged the dance floor as Okata started to kiss Zakuro compassionately.

"Hey Weasel." Shazu nodded to the bartender.

"Hey ya Yokaida. You and da gang want the usual?" Then his attention was drawn to me. "You new here? Ya'll got a new member?"

"Yep. Weasel, meet Koji Minamoto."

"Koji, eh?" The bartender nodded with approval as he laid down 6 big mugs of beer. The whole gang drank heartily, at first when I drank it tasted bland and dull, then as I got to my 2nd mug it was tasty and sweet. Like a soda with—something that tastes, really, really good. I was only a little drunk. D---drunk—unk-drun…..

"Minamoto!" Okata had finally let go of Zakuro's lips and was wiping off all her lipstick as he patted me on the back. "Only two mugs in one night! Here! Third ones on me!" He handed Weasel some money and a third mug was laid in front of me.

I drank it all in 5 minutes.

"C'mon Minamoto, come to da dance floor!" Jouhaka called. Jouhaka was enormous so after 5 beers he was only a bit drunk..

I jumped off of my chair and danced like there was no tomorrow, even hit on some of the ladies as a dare.

"WHOO-HOOO!" I yelled, waving my arms in the air. I was drunk.; 6 beers. But by the size of the mugs, that would be about 12 beers. One night. And damn did it feel good!

PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW. THE SEQUEL TO 'KOJI'S MOVING' IS 'KOJI'S MOVING II' LOCATED IN THE SAME C2


End file.
